


Jinxed Bug

by AnjuSchiffer



Category: Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, MariBat, jinx x maribat, jinxbug, maribatmarch2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: Marinette has always believed she's seen everything, after all, she had been fighting akumas since she was 13. She’s seen bizarre for the past 3 years, lived with it, Marinette believing she was prepared for anything thrown her way because of them... and yet, she wasn’t prepared to meet her.It had been another late night of patrol, Ladybug covering her sector of Paris, having just gotten off the comms with her team when she saw something move in the corner of her eye.Someone with pink hair and gleaming pink eyes.For Maribatmarch2021 - Day 9: Teen Titans
Relationships: Marinette Dupain Cheng & Jinx
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Jinxed Bug

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some Jinx x Mari content

Marinette has always believed she's seen everything, after all, she had been fighting akumas since she was 13. She’s seen bizarre for the past 3 years, lived with it, Marinette believing she was prepared for anything thrown her way because of them... and yet, she wasn’t prepared to meet her. 

It had been another late night of patrol, Ladybug covering her sector of Paris, having just gotten off the comms with her team when she saw something move in the corner of her eye. 

She quickly changed her suit to stealth mode as she began to shadow the person running in the shadows. 

Ladybug kept her eyes on the figure who’s pink hair peaked from under her hood, platform boots barely making a squeak as the figure easily made their way towards the roof, using window ledges and pipes to get there.

Ladybug watched from her spot on the other building to see the figure’s next move, watching as gleaming pink eyes stared right at her. 

She knew.

She knew she was being followed.

Just as Ladybug was about to call for backup, pink light came from behind her, Ladybug letting out a scream when the chimney behind her started to collapse.

Rolling herself out of danger, Ladybug was about to run off when her foot stepped into a glowing pink square on the ground, Ladybug meeting the floor with a loud ‘oof.’

She felt as she was flipped over, her wrists placed on either side of her head, Ladybug feeling heat rise to her face when she saw how close her assailant’s face was to her’s. If Mari were to compare her eyes to anything in the world, it would be rubellites.

They were such a gorgeous and intense pink, Marinette wondered what secrets they held.

“I knew it.” The figure whispered, snapping Mari from her thoughts. Ladybug watched as they leaned back, letting go of her wrists. Taking off her hood, a single thing ran through Mari’s mind as she watched the girl in front of her fix her twin buns and long hair.

Oh god she’s pretty.

Ladybug slowly sat up, the girl in front of her placing a hand on her hip. “For being a hero, you sure are clumsy, Ladybug.”

“Maybe I just fell for you.” Marinette mentally slapped herself as she felt her cheeks burn again, also cursing Chat for rubbing off her. But it was worth it when Jinx let out a giggle and sigh.

“Jinx,” Jinx introduced herself, smiling at Ladybug. 

Police sirens were heard in the distance, the red and blue lights glowing within the sea of lights under them. “Seems like that’s our cue.” Jinx said, watching as an akuma appeared out of nowhere. 

“Our?” Ladybug barely registering Bee’s alert for backup.

“Oh! How did I forget?” Jinx whipped out a communicator, a ‘T’ on it. “Jinx, honorary Teen Titan and enchanting sorceress. And before you ask, yes, I’m part of the team that’s going to help you with the Hawkmoth issue.”

“That’s...that’s- wow. I didn’t think you guys would come this fast to Paris.” Ladybug admitted.

“We can talk about this later.” Jinx redirected their attention to the rampaging akuma. “Now come on!” Jinx grabbed Ladybug’s hand, guiding her as they jumped from building to building. “We have an akuma to fight.”

Marinette felt as her heart kept threatening to jump out of her chest, soaking in the moment.

She just met her and had already fallen in love with Jinx...guess there was a first for everything, wasn’t there?


End file.
